Fijn om met u kennis te maken
by Eariixorange
Summary: Kame wordt midden in de nacht wakker en besloot om uit eten te gaan
1. Chapter 1

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken **

**Eariixorange**

**\(^_^)/**

**-Kame's pov ****Ɣ**

Kame opende zijn ogen en knipperde die een paar keer voordat hij voelde dat hij nu echt wakker is.

"Pfff… Ik kan niet slapen.." Hij zat rustig rechtop en keerde z'n gezicht richting het alarmklok waarop stond ..01:55 uur. Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel die tegen over hem op de muur hing en bleef ernaar staren. Hij had een witte hemd met een grijze joggingbroek aan. En met zijn haar wild voor z'n ogen gaf dat hem een sexy uitstraling.

Hij fronste toen hij een onprettig geluid hoorde, maar de frons veranderde in een kleine giechel glimlachje toen hij merkt dat het z'n buik was. "Ik denk dat ik maar even wat voor me zelf ga maken, want ik denk niet dat ik zo terug in slaap kan vallen.."

* * *

**Sorry dat het zo kort was... T_T''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken (Nice 2 meet you) **

**Eariixorange**

**\(^_^)/**

Met moeite stond Kame op en stopte slordig z'n voeten in z'n zacht wollige sloffe. Hij liep blind in de donker naar de keuken toe en deed daar pas het licht aan. Hij schonk zichzelf een glasmelk in en maakte een broodje gezond. Maar hij kreeg bijna geen hap door z'n keel. Hij had toch honger? Hij zuchtte.. Hij besloot alleen de glasmelk op te drinken en stopte het broodje terug in de koelkast.

Hij keek de tijd op z'n horloge waarop stond ..02:11 uur. 'Ik moet echt wat eten, anders kan ik niet terug naar bed.' "Aaaah!"Hij krabde gestrest z'n achterhoofd en kneep hard z'n ogen dicht. Hij had duidelijk geen zin om nu midden in de nacht wat te koken, dus er bleef maar een ding over. "Uit eten gaan…" Zei hij tegen zichzelf.

Kame nam een snelle douch en voelde zich weer helemaal fris en wakker. Hij kleedde zich aan, deed wat parfum op en schudde z'n hoofd wild heen en weer zodat z'n haar express voor z'n ogen kwam zitten.

Als mensen hem voorbij zien lopen houden ze hun mond vast met hun handen om het kwijl binnen te houden. Meisjes die zien hoe z'n haar wild mee waait met het wind vriezen opeens met hun mond en ogen wijd open alsof ze door de bliksem zijn geraakt. Hij doet er geen moeite voor. Hij weet gewoon dat hij lekker is.

* * *

**Xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken (Nice 2 meet you) **

**Eariixorange**

**-Takeru's pov ****Ɣ**

Takeru zat in de restaurant van een hotel. Hij zat helemaal relaxed ingezakt op de bank en las zijn manga.

Hij ging helemaal stuk! "Ahahahaha..ha… Ho man, he." Hij kreeg er zelfs tranen van. Hij was zo in het boek verdiept dat hij niet merkte dat er iemand tegenover hem stond.

"Um, mag ik hier zitten?" vroeg de vreemde

"Wha? Ga je gang maat!" Antwoordde Takeru zonder op te kijken.

"Dank je, maar noem me geen maat." Antwoode de vreemde terug.

"Wat jij wil maat." Antwoordde Takeru onbewust.

"Zoals ik al net zei; wil je me alsjebli- What nou? Zie je niet dat ik bezig ben?" Onderbrak Takeru hem. Hij wilde nog wat zeggen, maar raakte zijn woorden kwijt toen hij opkeek. Hij raakte z'n tong kwijt toen hij de knappe jonge heer voor zich op en neer bekeek.

* * *

**Xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken (Nice 2 meet you) **

**Eariixorange**

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaauw! HIJ IS HOT!' Schreeuwde een stemmetje in Takeru's hoofd. Hij schudde z'n hoofd wild heen en weer om dat gedachte kwijt te raken. Hij keek weer naar de vreemde en bloosde toen hij zag dat de ander hem maar vreemd aankeek.

'FIJN! NU DENKT HIJ DAT IK NIET SPOOR!'

"Um, Ik denk dat ik maar ergens ander ga- Nee wacht!" Onderbrak Takeru hem weer. De ander keek verrast en zijn ogen gingen rustig naar beneden. Takeru volgde naar waar z'n ogen op richtte en zag dat hij de ander z'n pols onbewust vastpakte en liet direct los.

"S-sorry! Um, Ik bedoel..Ik dacht niet na. Ik zat mijn boek aandachtig te lezen en antwoordde maar wat en ..."

Takeru zat diep na te denken over wat hij moest zeggen.

'Verdomme!'

"Hahaha… Je bent een vreemd jonge mannetje ^^"

"Uuh..hehehe. Jaa..vreemd..Heheh" Lachte Takeru een beetje ongemakkelijk terug.

"Um..Toe, Neem rustig plaats..!" Vroeg hij een beetje opdringerig.

* * *

**Xx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken (Nice 2 meet you) **

**Eariixorange**

**\(^_^)/**

De jonge heer glimlachte en nam plaats tegenover Takeru. Takeru gaf een wijde glimlach. "Wat doe je eigenlijk hier midden in de nacht?" Vroeg hij nieuwschierig.

"Ik kom hier eten, daarvoor is het ook een restaurant." Antwoorde Hij.

'Dat was een domme vraag! Gaat de goed kant op Takeru! _'

"En jij?"

"Hu? Ow..um, ik kon niet slapen en besloot maar hier te komen."

"Dus dan kom je helemaal hiernaar toe?"

"N- Nee…Ik bedoel ik woon hier. En als ik me verveel kom ik naar beneden en neem ik wat te drinken of lees ik een boekje net zoals nu."

"Ow… dus je woont in een van deze hotelkamers van dit hotel?"

"Yep"

Takeru begon zich al een beetje op z'n gemak te voelen. En dat kon je zien aan z'n glimlach.

* * *

**Xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title Fanfic: Fijn om met u kennis te maken (Nice 2 meet you) **

**Eariixorange**

**\(^_^)/**

**-Kame's pov Ɣ**

'Dus hier zit ik dan met een schattig jong mannetje die een manga boek zit te lezen. Nu ik hier voor z'n neus zit te eten en hij niet, is dat een beetje onbeleefd, toch? ….Dussz'

"Wil je ook mee eten?"

"Nee, ik hoef niet.. Eet gerust verder."

"Toe, ik heb per ongeluk te veel besteld en ik denk niet dat ik dit allemaal alleen op kan. Dus dat zou zonde zijn."

"Als je het zo bekijkt, dan kan ik je wel helpen.^^" Zei Takeru glimlachend.

'Hmmm… deze jongen is zo slecht nog niet.. Hij zit nu zichzelf vol te proppen met al het eten in z'n mond dat z'n beide wangen wat bolliger lijken. Hij is best cute.'

"Je bent best cute"

'Shit zei ik dat nou hard op? Aan de ander z'n reactie zo te zien wel. Wow, hij is helemaal rood..cute? Zeker wel!'

'Hij zegt niks terug. Hij durft me nu niet eens aan te kijken. Is dat een goed of een slecht teken?'

* * *

**Um.. kan iemand me vertellen wat je er tot nu toe van vindt? Dit is ook namelijk mijn eerste keer dat ik mijn fic's in het Nederlands verstuur. Normaal stuur ik het altijd in het engels, maar dat kost meer tijd sinds mijn engels niet zo goed is, dus vraag ik altijd hulp van een vriendin... ^^''**

**Anyways ik hoop dat iemand dit volgt want het wordt best leuk, vertrouw me!**

**Xx.**


End file.
